


BATTLE ROYALE: 5D's

by Super_Half_Saiyan



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, For some deaths, M/M, Profanity, Sorry beforehand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Half_Saiyan/pseuds/Super_Half_Saiyan
Summary: Yusei was a regular Student from a regular high school in the Republic of Greater East Asia. He was going on a study trip with his class when he suddenly gets thrown in a world of death. What will happen To Yusei and his friends now?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Misty Lola/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 3





	1. Here's the List

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works that I had posted on another account. I decided to put it here so my other account can be more organized. So yeah, enjoy.

Ah, Hello! I didn't know we were going to get guests in this years Battle Royale! I am this year's Instructor, Korato Fugani, pleasure to meet you all. I hope this year's Battle Royale is to all of your liking. Here, I'll give you all the list of students we have in this year's experiment.

**Third-year class C of Satlite Junior High School**

**Boys**

**1.** Kazor Yamaki

 **2.** Tochi Honda

 **3.** Kalin Kessler

 **4.** Alex Nora

 **5.** Crow Hogan

 **6.** Zone Tsume

 **7.** Kyo Moni

 **8.** Fubaki Tyro

 **9.** Tamaki Nazuru

 **10.** Maruta Bora

 **11.** Felix Jurna

 **12.** Shoujo Wamu

 **13.** Fumaru Shimura

 **14.** Zero Heragi

 **15.** Yusei Fudo

 **16.** Jack Atlas

 **17.** Shino Yuki

 **18.** Kiba Fara

 **19.** Bolt Tanner

 **20.** Zuko Mura

 **21.** Shoji fuba

**Girls**

**1.** Kunai Fugi

 **2.** Miki Tao

 **3.** Carly Carmine

 **4.** Sakura Oniga

 **5.** Yumi Naga

 **6.** Hinata Kio

 **7.** Saki Naru

 **8.** Yin Deru

 **9.** Kari Inda

 **10.** Yoli Eto

 **11.** Nori Noda

 **12.** Megumi Ogawa

 **13.** Yoko Shimua

 **14.** Izume Tanawa

 **15.** Aki Izoyoi

 **16.** Shimi Tanaka

 **17.** Dia Naka

 **18.** Alice Ryuga

 **19.** Yutaki Suza

 **20.** Misty Tredmill

 **21.** Zukie Magume

Now, place your bets and I hope you will enjoy the show!


	2. The Bus Ride

**GAME START**

* * *

**The Highway** **  
1997**

Yusei Fudo _(Male Student No. 15)_ sat in the middle row of the bus beside his two good friends, Jack Atlas _(Male Student No. 16)_ who was sitting beside him and Crow Hogan _(Male Student No. 5)_ who sat in front of the two. The three were students of third-year class C of Satellite Junior High School, Neo Domino District from Satellite City.

The three were orphaned at a very young age and had a caretaker named Martha. She was a frail, old but kind woman who treated all of the orphans equally, unlike everyone else in the district. She was the best mother the three could as for if anyone asked them.

Jack was a tall, broad kid and his muscles showed through his shirt and school jacket. His violet eyes could strike fear into any weak-minded bullies and send them running with their tail between their legs. His blonde hair was short and slightly spiked with two 'tails' framing his face. He was the captain of the basketball team and was nicknamed "The King".

Crow was the shortest one of the three, coming up to only Jack's lower chest. His eyes were grey with hints of violet and his orange hair was wild, sticking up everywhere. He wore a green headband to keep his hair from falling into his face. In his ears were bolt earrings that Yusei got for his birthday a couple months ago. He was the Baseball team's greatest pitcher, which earned him the nickname "The Bullet".

Yusei came up to Jack's collarbone and he was lean. His hair was pitch black and slightly spiked with two streaks of gold on each side. His eyes were a deep blue color that hardly anyone had seen. His eyes held a certain amount of wisdom and kindness. Instead of doing sports like his two friends, he played a popular card game called Duel Monsters. In his first year of playing, he beat everyone that challenged him and that's when he was nicknamed "The Shooting Star of Satellite".

Jack and Crow was talking about who was better at sports and Yusei just rolled his eyes at the two. He looked towards the front of the bus and he could see the school's popular couple, Yumi Naga _(Female Student No. 5)_ and Tochi Honda _(Male Student No. 2)_ , in the first seat, cuddling with not a care in the world.

Three seats behind them was the Delinquent group that was led by Aki Izayoi _(Female Student No. 15)_ who was nicknamed "The Black Rose Witch". The group contained Alice Ryuga _(Female Student No. 18)_ , Yutaki Suza _(Female Student No. 19)_ and Misty Tredwill _(Female Student No. 20)_.

In the back sat their teacher, Mr. Hatuka. He was talking to the 'Neutral' group. This group consists of Carly Carmine _(Female Student No. 3)_ who was a reporter for the school newspaper, Miki Tao _(Female Student No. 2)_ and Zukie Magume _(Female Student No. 21)_ , the class representative.

Three seats in front them was Bolt Tanner _(Male Student No. 19)_ , a duelist Yusei defeated in his first year of playing Duel Monsters. Beside the blue-haired student was Alex Nora _(Male Student No. 4)_ , Bolt's best friend.

One seat behind them was an exchanged student named Zone Tsume _(Male Student No. 6)_ who could pass as Yusei's twin. The only difference is that Zone had dull blue eyes and dull yellow streaks in his hair.

Diagonal from Yusei and Jack was another exchanged student called Kalin Kessler _(Male Student No. 3)._ He wore a red bandanna around his forehead that held his silvery blue hair from his face and his eyes were a golden color. His eyes were shut and had his arms crossed over his chest, his body slightly tense.

No one really knew why he got transferred to their class. Of course, rumors began to floating about but Yusei never believed them. He rather get to know the student than to just base him off of some little rumors.

"Hey guys." a voice piped up from behind them. Yusei looked over and saw Carly sitting in the seat, holding up a clear zip lock bag that held what looked like to be brownies and some cookies.

She was an average girl with black hair that went to her lower back and she wore a pair of swirled glasses.

"I baked some brownies and cookies last night, I thought you might want some." Carly stated, giving shy glances to Jack. It was obvious that she had a crush on him, though Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Crow grinned. Carly handed the bag to him and he swiped a cookie out and chomped down on it.

"This is delicious!" Crow stated as he took another out. Jack managed to get the bag away from him and took out a cookie and a brownie and handed the latter to Yusei.

"Thanks Crow." smiled Carly before holding up her camera. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you three?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged. Carly went and sat in the seat across from them as the three boys got into their positions.

Yusei sat sideways with a smile, his arms resting on his lap. Jack was leaning up behind him and put his hands on Yusei's shoulders and smirked. Crow and to lean over the back of his seat and was grinning like a madman while doing the peace sign.

There was a 'click' and a flash a second later and Carly grab the developing picture from the camera and shook it for a minute and handed it to Yusei.

"Hey! I'm barely in it!" Crow whined as he took a look at the picture. Only his head, hand and arm were visible.

Yusei looked over at Kalin, who seemed to be sleeping and Carly followed his gaze.

"I was thinking about asking, but I didn't want to wake him up." Carly told him.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like a cookie or a brownie person anyways." Yusei said back.

"You're right I'm not, thanks though." A voice called. They two looked over at Kalin who hasn't opened his eyes but Yusei knew it was him.

An hour later, Yusei started to notice that everyone was asleep now. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only ten thirty. That's when drowsiness hit him. He heard something scratching at the window but he was too tired to turn his head. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**42 Students Remaining** _


	3. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I promise future chapters wull be longer!

**Island, Code-named Site 1G  
** _**11:30 PM** _

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a dim light that was hanging above him. It took him a good few minutes to fully come to his senses and understand what had happened back on the bus and that it wasn't at all a dream. He slowly sat up and looked around, taking in his new surroundings.

He was in a classroom, that he knew for sure. one wall had a chalkboard that has 'BR Act' written big on one side and in front of it sat a teacher's desk. His classmates were sleeping on either desks, chairs or the floor.

Yusei felt something cold against his neck right then and there. He slowly reached his hand up and touched his neck and felt something hard and cold wrapped around it. He tug at it but it didn't budge. It was fastened too snugly. He moved his fingers until they came to the front and felt a difference, like it was either glass or plastic. Cold dread rushed through his body as he realized what it was.

A collar. A metal fucking collar. _What in the fucking hell?!_

He looked over and saw Jack laying on his back a few feet away. The boy quickly scampered over to the other and shook him.

"Jack! Wake up, Jack!"

Jack slowly opened his eyes and blinks before sitting up and looked at his friend with confused eyes.

"Yusei? Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know. A school maybe."

Jack glanced down at Yusei's neck and his eyes widen before he touched the metal collar around Yusei's neck. His other hand flew up and touched his own.

"Oh man, uh, does anyone know where we are?" asked Crow from a few feet away. The two got up and walked over to him.

"So, you guys have collars too?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I guess we all have them." Jack answered.

"Hey, where are we?" asked one student from the back.

"I'm guessing you guys fall asleep to?" another asked.

The classroom door suddenly opened and eight men in military uniforms marched in and stood in the front of the class. Jack, seeing them, grabbed Yusei's arm and tugged him until he stood behind his taller and smaller friends.

A man walked in next with a smile on his face. He was a good inch taller than Yusei and had greying black hair and brown eyes. Everyone quieted down once they saw him and waited for him to speak.

"Hello students! I will be your instructor now, so please, call me Korato-sensei." he told them cheerfully- too cheerfully, giving the situation the students were in. Of course, it seemed that he didn't particularly care about the students. "Now, no doubt you saw what was on the board. Its the law, Battle Royale. Its kill or be killed and you all need to kill each other so only one will survive."

* * *

**_42 Students Remaining_ **


	4. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I should have probably combined the last chapter with this chapter. Dunno why I didn't. Anyways, enjoy.

_**11:58 PM** _

Yusei felt Jack tense up and Yusei gripped onto his hand so Jack didn't do anything stupid and Crow just stood there, his eyes were wide as dinner plates as he stared at the instructor. The other students had the same reaction as Crow except for Kalin, Aki and Zone.

"K-Korato-sensei, w-where's Hatuka-sensei?" asked Carly, scared. The instructor snapped his fingers and two more men walked in, carrying a body bag of sorts. They sat it down on the teacher's desk and Korato walked over.

"As you all may know, not everyone approves of the law. Your teacher was no different, so we had to use a little force." he stated before unzipping the bag and flung the flap open and one of the girls screamed.

Laying in the body bag was their teacher, his mouth open in a silent scream. Half of his face looked like it got blown off and the remaining lens of his glasses were drenched in blood.

"Now, lets go over the rules shall we? You have only three days to kill each other to win. If more than one of you is alive by the end of the third day, you all will die and we will have no winner and no one wants that." He explained before picking up the chalk and drew a rough diamond sketch on the chalkboard.

"We are on this island that we will call 1G. There's ships stationed off of the coast of it and if they see you trying to escape in anyway, you will be killed. Also, those collars you're wearing? it will explode." he explained and Yusei stiffened. He clutched Jack's hand tighter and Jack gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It will explode if you try to escape, try to dismantle it or you are in a forbidden zone." Korato said before pausing.

"No whispering!" he shouted before throwing something at a group of girls. Yusei looked over and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Sakura Oniga _(Female Student No. 4)_ stood there, having a knife sticking out of her forehead. She fell to the ground on her side, her eyes open but not seeing anything.

The students around the girl quickly moved away as Korato walked over and retrieved his knife.

"I'm not supposed to kill right? Oops." He walked back in front of the room as the students try to bomb-rush the soldiers to leave. The soldiers starts to shoot the ceiling, making the students back away before starting to shoot the floor. A stray bullet hit Yusei in the bicep, making him go stumbling. Jack quickly caught him and Crow was right beside the two. He quickly glanced at the leaking wound before whirling around to the instructor.

"Bastard!" He shouted before running at him.

"Crow stop!" Yusei ordered but Crow kept going. Two of the soldiers grabbed him and they showed his neck.

"I didn't want to do this yet but it will be a good demonstration." Korato stated before grabbing what looked like a remote and pressing a button. Crow's collar started to beep, making his eyes widen.

"Y-Yusei! J-Jack!" called Crow as he tried to claw the collar off. Yusei made a lunge to get to him but the students quickly grab onto him, pulling him back. Jack grit his teeth, wanting to go to Crow but he knew that it was already too late.

"Crow! Crow!" Yusei shouted as he got an arm free and outstretched it towards his orange haired friend. Crow saw this and stretched out his own hand just as the beeping got faster.

"Yusei!"

"Crow!"

Their fingers almost touched when the collar exploded, making Yusei jerk back. Blood sprayed everywhere in front of Crow before he fell to his knees and then to his front.

Yusei's classmates let him go and he slowly went up and fell to his knees beside his best friend's body. Yusei gripped Crows jacket and rested his head on it. After a minute, he lifts his head up and looked over, seeing something in Crow's hand. He carefully picked it up and saw that it was a picture that Carly had taken of them earlier on the bus.

Jack carefully sat beside Yusei and watched as he stared at the picture. He saw Yusei starting to stand with a look in his eye and he quickly grab his uninjured arm and pulled Yusei to him, wrapping his arms around him. Yusei fought against him for a moment before slumping against him.

Yusei slowly looked back and Crow and noticed that his bolt earrings were mostly clean, so he leaned over and grabbed them from his ears and held them close.

"Now, as I was saying, You will receive a daypack that will have food, water, flashlight, compass, a map of the island, a pencil and a random selected weapon and you're allowed to bring your personal belongings you brought with you. This island will have sectors such as F-6, 1-5 and so on. The forbidden zones will be selected at random and will be announced at six in the morning and eleven-thirty at night, along with the death list. Three minutes after the last student leaves your school, it will become a forbidden zone." Korato explained as two soldiers came in with two sets of racks filled with packs.

"Now, as I call your name, come up, grab your packs and run. Boy number one: Kazor Yamaki."

A short boy stood, hastily fixing his glasses before picking up his bag and walked hurriedly to the front, catching the daypack and looked back at the students with his wild blue eyes before running out.

"Girl number one: Kunai Fugi."

Kunai stood, picking up her pack and walked up to the front, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She caught a day pack and ran out of the room.

This cycle was repeated over and over again. When Kalin was called, He calmly walked up, catching a daypack and walked out of the room.

Carly was called next. She walked to Yusei and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before scooping her pack up and catching the day pack and ran off.

Zone was next. He left in a similar manner as Kalin. The process went on until it got to Yusei.

"Boy number fifteen: Yusei Fudo."

Yusei breathed in before slowly standing up. A hand shot up and gripped his elbow. He looked down at Jack, who stared up at him.

"Wait for me outside, but be careful." he whispered. Yusei gave a nod before walking up, scooping up his bag and catching the day pack with a wince when it jolted his injured arm. He quickly ran out.

* * *

_**(Female Student No. 4) Sakura Oniga: Dead** _

_**(Male Student No. 5) Crow Hogan: Dead** _

_**40 Students Remaining** _


	5. Game Start

_**12:00 AM** _

Yusei ran and hid in some dense bushes, watching the entrance for Jack. He could feel his arm throbbing in pain but he did his best to ignore it. The teen chewed his bottom lip when he saw a feminine shadow coming from the entrance. He squinted as it moved forward and into the dim light of the school's outside lighting. He felt his heart drop when he saw who it was.

Aki stood there, her eyes scanning the woods and bushes.

Yusei had dated her for the first and second year until the end of the second year, where he broke up with her. He knew that she was still sore about that, since he was the one to break up the relationship, not her. Now that they were all in this twisted game, She will be able to kill the reason he broke up with her in front of his eyes, than kill him after. He mentally shook away that thought. Now was not the time to think about that.

He watched as she ran off, making him sigh in relief. A minute later, another shadow walked out, this one more muscular. Once it walked into the light, Yusei immediately got out of the bush. He saw Jack whirl towards where he heard the rustling of bushes and caught sight of him. Violet eyes showed relief before Jack came rushing over to him. He grabbed Yusei's hand tightly before beginning to run, pulling Yusei along.

They ran through the woods and bushes, trying to find a safe place to rest and relax. They got to a beach and ran across it and Jack saw a cave with two entrances on either side. He decided that ti would work and tugged Yusei to it. He made sure that Yusei got into a comfortable sitting position before sitting beside him.

JThe larger tugged Yusei's jacket off and set it down on the ground. The blood from the wound was dripping down Yusei's arm as well as the side of his black muscle shirt from him moving the arm so much.

"I need to clean the wound." Jack told him before going into his personal bag and taking out a bottle of water and hot into the day pack to grab a flashlight. He turned it on and handed it to Yusei to hold. He got back into his personal bag and took out a handkerchief.

Jack started to pour some water on it, making Yusei flinch.

"Its just a shallow graze, it will hurt like hell but it isn't life threatening." Jack stated before finishing and wrapping the wound with the cloth.

He went into the day pack again and started to feel for a weapon. He felt a handle and grabbed it, pulling it out. It was a silver Smith & Wesson 9mm with a full clip already inside. He put the gun in the back of his pants before feeling around some more, feeling a box. He guessed that it was the ammo for his gun.

Yusei opened his own day pack and felt for anything. He grabbed something and pulls it out, revealing a hunting knife. He sheathed it and fastened it to his pants and carefully leaned back against the rock wall.

"We should meet up with Carly, Tanner and Alex." Yusei told Jack. "They are the only ones I know who wouldn't join this fucked up game willingly, only in self-defense like us."

"I don't know about that. Carly couldn't kill anything, even if she wanted to and Tanner and Alex probably could. I just don't think it would be in self-defense."

"You really…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I really do think that."

"So...only Carly then?"

"Yeah."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to keep clear of Aki."

Jack looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? I mean, if you're afraid that she's going to come after you because of what happened-"

"No! Its not about that! I'm not afraid for myself!" Jack seems taken aback at Yusei's sudden outburst. Yusei quickly looks down, muttering a small apology. Jack's eyes soften and wrapped his arm around Yusei, bringing him close and against his side.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. " Jack assured him. "I understand, especially after what happened with Crow…"

Yusei took a shaky breath, remembering the death of his friend. He slowly took out the two bolt earrings and stared at them. Jack gingerly took one before putting it on Yusei's left ear and put the other on his own right ear.

Jack held his friend close, comforting him as much as he could. He looked into the direction they came from and glared. He will kill that bastard and his little army assholes when he saw them again, he will make sure of it.

* * *

_**40 Students Remaining** _


End file.
